


My Backpack!

by imthegalacticstarfish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, At least in my opinion, Damn, Declarations Of Love, F/F, F/M, Feel-good, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, How is that not a tag, I love him, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm bad at writing, I'm just bad at everything, Light Angst, Love Confessions, MJ - Freeform, Michelle Jones - Freeform, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Other, POV Second Person, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but that's a story for another time, i worked hard on this, it's about my main girl, it's fantastic regardless, lemme start by saying that, major feels, oh well, please don't be mean, this isn't about him though, toodles - Freeform, wholesome and pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthegalacticstarfish/pseuds/imthegalacticstarfish
Summary: You have a plan. A plan to tell the girl of your dreams how you feel. The only problem is that you don't know if she feels the same way about you. But hey, no one ever said that loving your best friend would be easy.





	My Backpack!

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a writing challenge to celebrate @blissfulparker obtaining 5,000 followers on Tumblr. Go follow them, their writing is phenomenal. This was a bit hard to write, but I love MJ so I soldiered through to create this. Thanks for reading!

As soon as you wake up, you just know that today will be a terrible day. It’s not the weather, that’s all sunshine and fucking rainbows. And it’s not like you have any tests or anything to worry about. You can tell, however, that something horrible is going to happen.

You decide, however, to push that thought to the back of your mind. Today is an important day, and you’re determined not to let anything deter you.

You put on your favorite clothes, desperate for any extra confidence you can get. Grabbing a banana and your backpack, you head to the bus stop a block away from your apartment, shouting a quick goodbye to your parents and closing the door without waiting for a response.

You’re frowning, now, because what if this bad feeling in your gut isn’t just paranoia? What if something actually does go wrong today? You’ve been walking on autopilot, consumed by your thoughts, so you’re surprised to see your bus stop.

Your frown completely melts away however, as you set your eyes on the tall beauty slouching on bench. You’re almost positive that she’s glowing, an ethereal human who’s beauty is so special, so rare, that your bad thoughts slip away.

“H-hey MJ,” you stutter, watching her turn her head to acknowledge you.

“Hey,” she responds calmly, and then she smiles at you, and you almost sigh.

You don’t really know when you first started to fall in love with Michelle Jones, but by know you’ve fallen too hard to stop. And you wish you would, because crushing on your best friend is by no means anything less than messy, complicated, or awkward at all.

But today is an important day, and you’ve got to tell MJ how you feel. You just need to tell her. You’ve spent too long, keeping this inside, and it’s time to let someone know. Who better than the person it’s on?

“MJ? Um, there’s something I need to tell you.”

Her pretty brown eyes search yours, looking for a sign as to what it could be that you’re about to tell her.

“What’s up?”

“I, um, well-” you stop as MJ stands up abruptly, shouldering her backpack.

The bus has pulled up to the stop, and everyone is getting on. You stare at MJ’s back as she gets on.

“You coming, or are you just gonna stand there all day?”

You reenter reality and scramble to get onto the bus, cheeks burning as you grimace in embarrassment.

You’ve lost the courage to tell MJ how you feel, but you’re still determined to tell her that you love her before the end of the day.

* * *

It’s lunch, and you’ve worked up enough courage to tell MJ. You’re walking to the cafeteria when you hear two voices coming from around a corner. You slow down, and listen to what they’re saying.

“What’s up,” one soft voice asks.

“I, uh, I really like you,” comes from a more feminine voice. They both sound strangely familiar, and it’s really irking you.

“I like you too! You’re a great friend,” comes the first, slightly deeper voice.

“No- not like that, you dumbass.” You furrow your brows at this, and edge closer to the corner that they’re around. They sound _really_ familiar. “I like you, like, romantically. I want to hold your hand, whatever shit couples do.”

You see who’s talking at the exact moment the deeper voice responds.

“I like you like that too, MJ.”

Peter Parker and Michelle Jones. Peter Parker and Michelle Jones like each other. You can feel your heart crumbling into a thousand tiny, sharp shards, hurting you inside over and over again. The love of your life likes one of your closest friends.

You don’t realize that you’ve gasped until both of them turn around, and look at you with shock.

“Hey,” MJ starts. “It’s not what it looks like.”

You just scoff and turn around, shoulders shaking violently as you try not to let tears out. The hell does she mean, it’s not what it looks like? What else could it possibly fucking be?

You just walk away as quickly as possible, throwing yourself against the door of an empty classroom and barricading yourself in it. 

Your lunch is spent crying with your head between your knees as you mourn your broken heart. You only realize it’s time to go to your next class when you hear people in the hallway, oblivious to your sadness.

In the next three classes you have before school ends, you stay far away from Michelle and Peter. You can’t look at them without feeling as though your heart has been stomped on with 6 inch stilettos, repeatedly. It’s not very pleasant at all.

Once the bell rings last period, you’re out of the classroom, speed-walking to your locker so you can get your stuff and leave. You’re upset to notice, however, that your locker is being blocked by Peter, who has his hands in his pockets as he bites his bottom lip anxiously.

_Good,_ you think to yourself. _He fucking deserves to be anxious._

“H-hey,” he stutters nervously. “I know what you thought you saw or heard or whatever, but whatever it is that you thought you saw isn’t what you actually saw.”

You stare at him incredulously.

“Cut that shit out, Parker,” you say, glaring at him. “And get the hell out of the way from my locker.”

“No! You have to listen to me! I promise I don’t like MJ like that, and she barely tolerates me on most days anyway.”

Here, he pauses, trying to stare into your eyes as you fight the urge to look at him. Satisfied that you’re not going to interrupt him, he continues.

“MJ really likes you. Like, _really_ likes you. When she thinks no one’s looking, she stares at you in class all the time. She’s constantly doodling pictures of you in her sketchbook. She thinks she’s being sneaky, but everyone’s noticed by now. Well, except for you, I guess.”

Your heart starts to beat quickly. Could there be truth to his words?

“But- but then why did you two basically admit your love for each other?”

“She wanted to tell you how she feels about you, but she was nervous. Like, really nervous. She asked me to help her practice what she was going to say because she was so nervous.”

Your heart stops entirely, and you fail to conceal a smile. You hug Peter closely, thanking him repeatedly for telling you, and then you’re off, backpack be damned, to catch MJ before she gets on the bus home.

You run faster than you ever have before, and let it be said that if your gym teacher was there, he’d be begging you to join the track team.

You see the back of MJ’s head, and run faster than before. When you see her about to get onto the bus, you shout, as loud as you can.

“MJ! MJ, WAIT UP!”

She turns around, and her curly brown hair settles prettily on her shoulders. She stops moving for a second, before quickly walking towards you.

“Look, I know you what you think you saw, but-” she stops talking as you basically attack her lips with yours, tugging on her head so she can get closer to you.

She kisses back immediately, hands moving to hold your hips as yours are looped around her neck. The kiss seems to last a life time, one with just you and Michelle Jones, the love of your life and best friend, as the whole world around you fades away. It still ends too soon though, with MJ slowly moving her head back and staring at you with a small, goofy smile on the lips you were just kissing.

“So I guess I don’t have to give you my whole speech about how I feel about you, huh.”

You snort, nuzzling your head into her neck. “You still can, in fact, I’d recommend doing so.”

She barks out an exhilarated laugh, throwing her head back and smiling brightly at you.

“I’ll keep that in mind, then.”

“Good,” you say, and then you peck her lips, once, twice, again and again until she steps away from you.

“Not that I don’t love this attention, because I do, really love this, but um, where’s your backpack?”

The wide smile on your face drops immediately as your eyes widen.

“Oh shit, my backpack!”

You start to run in the direction of your school before circling back and kissing MJ again. Quick, but sweet. And then you go back to running to get to your locker, a smile gracing your swollen lips.

So, something did go wrong, but that only led to something bigger, _better_ going perfectly right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading this! If you want, you can request a one-shot (I do reader inserts, OCs, and character x character fics) for The Arcana, the MCU, and Harry Potter In the ask box on my Tumblr (@im-the-galactic-starfish).


End file.
